


Kneel

by OswinTheStrange



Series: Hela/Reader [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doesn't fit with canon, F/F, Fingering, Pure Smut, So AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Hela calls Reader to her roomPure Smut





	Kneel

It was no secret that you had a quite the crush on your new queen. You stared at her with utter adoration and hung on to every word she said. Those around you thought you were insane. She was evil, they said. She'd slaughtered nearly all of Asgard's army when she'd first arrived and she ruled with an iron grip, using fear and strength to stay in power. They didn't need to remind you. You knew what she'd done, and yet you couldn't fight your attraction to her. There was just something about her that made you want her.

For a while, you were certain she didn't know. After all, why would she pay attention to a servant such as yourself? Which is why you were surprised, and very nervous, when Skurge said she'd requested you, by name, to go to her chambers.

Each step you took brought another nervous flutter to your stomach. Thoughts ran through your head as you grew closer to her room. Did she know about your feelings? If she did, how would she react? Would she be accepting? Dismissive? Would she simply ignore them? You couldn't think of any other reason she might request you specifically to come to her room. You didn't even know she knew your name.

Standing outside her door, your heart raced and you struggled to keep your breathing under control. Tentatively raising your hand, your knocked on the door. A second of silence passed before you heard her call, "Enter!" With shaking hands, you opened the door, stepping inside slowly. 

You'd never been inside her room before. It was comfortable and lavish, and decorated in green and black, with slight hints of gold. There was a desk and chair, and a bookshelf full of books that appeared to be on history and war strategy. Across from you, and the door, was a huge, very comfortable looking bed. And, of course, your queen herself, who stood at her desk, appearing to be looking over some documents. She wasn't wearing her helmet, letting her dark hair fall down her back, or her cape, leaving her in only her form-fitting armor.

It was strange, seeing her so casual and... relaxed wasn't quite the word. It took you a moment to find your voice. "You called for me, Your Majesty?" you asked.

"Close the door behind you," Hela said, not looking up. "And lock it. I don't want to be disturbed."

You did as she told you, the click of the door locking was particularly loud. But maybe that was just your nerves, making it seem that way. You heart pounded, and you wondered if she could hear it.

"Now," she said, finally looking up, "I've noticed you have a certain attraction towards me."

Your heart stopped and your stomach fluttered nervously. It felt as though all air had been drawn from young lungs. Your mind raced. Should you deny it? No, you couldn't lie to her. Should you confirm what she'd said? She already knew, so it would be pointless. Should you say nothing? "M-My Queen," you stammered, searching for words.

She held up a hand, signaling you to stop talking. "Don't deny it or make excuses. I already know," she said.

Closing your mouth, you looked down at the ground, biting your lip. You heard her footsteps as she began to move around the room.

"At first, I just ignored it. But then, I thought about how I could use it," Hela said. Still looking down, you saw her feet moving towards the bed. "As I'm your queen, you'd do anything for me. And with this... attraction, you'd do even more, wouldn't you?"

Realizing she was waiting for an answer, you responded, "Yes, my queen." You look up, seeing she was now sitting at the foot of her bed.

Hela smirked. She raised a hand, crooking her finger. "Come here," she said.

Slowly, you began taking hesitant steps towards her. When she sighed and rolled her eyes at your slow pace, you walked faster. You stopped several feet away from her. She motioned for you to come closer and soon you were less than a foot from her. It was terrifying, being this close to her, but simultaneously exciting and, in this situation, almost arousing. "What would you have me do, my queen?" you asked.

She didn't answer. Not with words, anyway. Reaching out, Hela placed her hands on your hips and pulled you to straddle her. You allowed it to happen, you heart feeling as though it was ready to burst from your chest. Your faces were inches apart, your chests just brushing against each other as you breathed. One of her hands reached up, touching your face. Her nails softly trailed down your cheek to your jaw, and then gripped your chin, moving your head slightly whichever way she pleased. "You're quite the pretty one, aren't you?" she mused.

You felt yourself blush at the comment. "Thank you, my queen."

Her hand moved from grasping you chin to cupping the back of your head, fingers pulling just slightly on your hair. Pulling you forward, she pressed her lips to yours. You shivered at the touch as sparks went off inside you. You couldn't count the amount of times you'd imagined this, but the feeling was far better then you had ever imagined.

You pressed back against her, moving your lips along with hers. Not sure of how she'd react to you touching her, you lightly rested your hands on her arms. Hela deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between your lips as you opened them for her. Her free hand roamed your body, cupping your ass, moving up to squeeze your breast, and then down, under your skirt.

You let out a gasp as she brushed over your clit through your undergarments. You felt her smirk and press harder, causing you to grip her arms more tightly.  She continued for several minutes and you could feel yourself growing wetter by the second.

Then, she suddenly stopped, withdrawing her hand from under your dress. You couldn't hold back your disappointed whimper and Hela chuckled before turning serious again. "Get up," she said.

Frowning in disappointment, you stood on shaky legs and took a step back. Why had she stopped? Had you done something wrong?

"Kneel," Hela said. "Before your queen."

You slowly lowered yourself to the ground, kneeling on the cold, hard floor. Even though she was sitting, Hela towered above your subservient pose. You could see in her eyes how much she was enjoying this. She spread her legs open, and with a shimmer her armor disappeared. You felt your jaw drop slightly at the sight before you, focusing on the area between her legs.

"I assume you know what to do," Hela said.

Forcing yourself to look up into her eyes, you found your voice. "Y-Yes, my queen," you stammered.

"Good. Then get to it," she said, with a satisfied smirk.

Leaning forward, you pressed a kiss to her knee and began moving inward, leaving a trail of kisses, licks, and bites as you made a path up her thigh to her cunt. When you finally reached it, you gave a light lick from her entrance to her clit. You heard a slight intake of breath above you, but that was the only reaction she had. This made you more determined to get a reaction from her as you licked her again, putting more force into it this time.

For a while, she let you experiment, licking, kissing, and sucking, finding which spots where most sensitive and which gave her the most pleasure. It was difficult, as she gave little reaction. You worried at first that you weren't doing a good job, but then, as you noticed her subtle tells, you realized she was purposefully giving few reactions. As queen, she kept her composure at all times, and she may not have been used to allowing herself to lose her composure, even in moments of pleasure. This only made you want to make her lose her composure even more.

You doubled your efforts, focusing on the areas you had found she liked. Her hips jerked slightly and you heard a gasp from above you. Glancing up, you saw that her eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed. She was biting her lip, fighting back any sounds, and her chest moved in time with her breathing. She opened her eyes, meeting yours, and reached one hand out to tangle in your hair, directing you to where she wanted.

Your lips latched around her clit, sucking on it as your tongue made circles around it. You brought a hand up and slid a finger inside her, thrusting experimentally into her wet heat. Her hips jerked again and her grip on your hair tightened. Taking that as a good sign, you added a second finger, thrusting them in and out of her, crooking them in a come hither motion.

Hela finally let out a moan. "That's it," she moaned. "Just like that!" You continued sucking and thrusting and within minutes she was coming undone, letting out a sharp gasp and then a moan, her body shaking as she clenched around your fingers.

You worked her through her orgasm, gradually slowing your moments and pulling your fingers from her, moving your head back to look up at her. She looked relaxed and pleased with her orgasm, causing pride to swell up inside you. You waited until she looked at you, and when she did, you brought your fingers up to your mouth, licking them clean. "Will that be all, my queen?" you asked when you were done.

"Not yet," Hela said. "Strip for me."

Her request—well, demand—caught you off guard. You'd expected to pleasure her and that would be it. That was how all your fantasies went, as well. Blushing, and your forgotten nervousness from earlier returning, you removed your dress, your hands shaking slightly. You froze momentarily, but continued as Hela gave you a look, telling you to continue.

Soon, you were completely naked, standing before your queen, looking anywhere but at her. You could practically feel her inspecting you, analyzing every line, curve, and mark on your body. It was an odd feeling, but uncomfortable and arousing.

You couldn't help but jump the tiniest bit when you felt her touch your arm, and you looked back at her. "You're trembling," she noted, her voice quiet and her eyes narrowed.

Slowly, she guided you to straddle her again, this time no clothing acting as a barrier between the two of you. She pulled you into another kiss, this one gentler than the last, as her hands roamed your body, one eventually settling on your waist while the other slipped between your legs.

You were soaking wet, something Hela noticed right away and chuckled at. "Looks like someone enjoyed serving their queen," she murmured, breaking the kiss and moving her lips down your neck. All you could do was gasp as she slid a finger inside you, her thumb rubbing large circles around your clit.

You bit your lip and grabbed her arms, your hands tightly holding onto her biceps, as she added another finger, the circles around your clit growing smaller. "That feels good, doesn't it?" Hela asked, moving her fingers faster.

"Yes, my queen!" you panted, moving your hips along with her thrusts.

"It can feel even better," she said. "Would you like to cum for your queen?"

You nodded.

She smirked. "Beg for it," she said. "Beg for your queen to make you cum!"

"Please, make me cum, my queen, please!" you begged. "I need it! I need it so badly!"

She grinned, almost predatory, and added a third finger inside you, crooking them and focusing on a spot inside you, giving you intense pleasure. Her thumb stopping circling and landed directly on your clit, rubbing fast and hard. Within a minute, you had come undone, pleasure flowing through your body like a fire, hot and fast. You shook and trembled, Hela holding you still and working you down from your orgasm.

At last, the fire inside you died down and you stopped shaking, catching your breath as Hela slid her fingers from you. "That will be all," she said. "You may leave now."

Standing on weak legs, you began dressing yourself while Hela's armor appeared back on her body. She stood, walking back over to her desk and continuing looking over the documents from earlier.

Fully dressed, you made your way to the door. "Y/N!" Hela called out. You stopped and turned to face her. "I expect you here tomorrow night, same time as tonight."

You curtseyed. "Yes, my queen," you said. She waved you away and you left her room, already looking forward to tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> My first time writing Hela, what do you guys think?


End file.
